With the continuous development of gene sequencing technology, the second-generation high-throughput sequencing technology has been widely used in various research fields, but shortcomings of the second-generation sequencing technology have become increasingly prominent with the popularization of applications. For example, in the second-generation high-throughput sequencing technology, a library construction is required, which is not only complicated but time-consuming; a PCR amplification is needed, which is prone to cause bias, thus resulting in a distortion of an original gene proportion; and sequencing reads are short, which brings difficulties for the subsequent bioinformatics analysis, such as gene splicing and sequence assembling, etc.
At present, the third-generation sequencing technology, also known as the single-molecule sequencing techniques, such as single-molecule real-time synthesis sequencing technology, has an advantage of long sequencing reads, but its application development in large-scale is limited by the manufacture process of the sequencing chip and sequencing technology rout. Nanopore sequencing technology, another sequencing technology, currently has a high sequencing error rate, as electrical signals are extremely weak which is only in picoamp or nanoamp level, and nanopore of the gene sequencing chip is different to produce, and thus both chip production and gene sequencing in large scale cannot be achieved.